


Mondai o Hodoku (Solve the Problem)

by aegicheezu



Series: Yuiitsu No Mono (I’m The Only One In The World) - An Onmyoji!Lock AU [4]
Category: Japanese Mythology, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD pastiche, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Making Out, Mind Games, Pastiche, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 04 Fix-it, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, The Great Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Seimei and Hiromasa have been living together for almost a year now; it feels as though they have always been together. But a new case threatens to disrupt their happy little world - is the bond between the detective and his lover strong enough to withstand it? When an old "friend" of Seimei's plots to tear the men apart, will they be able to handle the pressure and pain that comes from secrets long kept?





	1. Oboetemasuka? (Do You Remember Me?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are references to TGG and TTG in this fic, can you catch them all? :)

Seimei’s room was full of laughter; the men had spent the entire morning looking through old photos and articles from Seimei’s previous cases and adding new mementos of their own - they had to make room for the new memories the pair had begun to collect. Pictures and newspaper clippings littered the bed and the floor, encircling the men who sat cross-legged in their pyjamas.

“Tell me about this one, Seimei,” Hiromasa handed him a faded photo of a youthful, smiling Seimei with a young-looking Chief Aone, in a police uniform.

“Oh,” Seimei took the photo and beamed. “That was back when Aone was just a police officer, she wasn’t Chief just yet. This was the first case I helped her solve… it must be almost six years ago, now.” He examined the photo closely. “I looked so young here, didn’t I?”

“You’re still young, Seimei,” Hiromasa joked. “We’re not even thirty yet! You talk like you’re some ancient spirit.”

Laughter.

“And what about this one?” Hiromasa picked up another photo, this time of Seimei when he was much younger - probably not even ten years old. He stood proudly with what looked like a group of classmates; they were all smiling and holding up a model airplane, made of popsicle sticks - a class project, perhaps. They wore a junior school uniform, and looked as though they had been rolling about in the dirt of the schoolyard; cheeks rosy, and knees bruised from play.

“Oh,” Seimei’s eyes instantly softened and he took the photo from Hiromasa. “I haven’t seen this photo in a long time,” he took his time and looked at each of the faces of the boys smiling back at him on the photopaper. “That’s me, on the left. And that’s Hiroki, and Daichi, and…” Seimei paused a moment. “Hitoshi.”

“You all look very proud of that airplane you’ve made,” Hiromasa noted. “I don’t suppose you’ve kept in touch, after all this time?”

“No, no,” Seimei replied, shaking his head. “I haven’t seen any of them in many years…” his voice was far away, and he kept his eyes fixed on the photograph.

 

*

 

“Seimei, a package has just come for you!” Mitsumushi’s voice cut through the duo’s walk down memory lane, and they descended the stairs to meet her in the kitchen.

“A package?” Seimei asked, taking it from her. “I’m not expecting anything,” he turned it carefully over in his hands. “Are you?” He looked over at Hiromasa, who was equally confused; there was no sender information. “Let’s have a look, then,” he concluded at last, smiling. Sitting at the kitchen table, he carefully pulled open the small bubble envelope and tore back the packing tape. Whatever was inside smelled vaguely of apples, intriguing Seimei. _Apples…? How strange… there’s something else too… I remember it…_

“What is it, Seimei?” Mitsumushi tried to look inside the box.

Seimei pulled out a letter, written on high quality, thick paper. _So this is what smells of apples…_ he noted. A sense-memory flashed in his mind, and he looked up at Mitsumushi and Hiromasa. “I think,” he said quietly, “I think this is a message from someone I knew many years ago.” He held the paper in his hand and felt the weight of it.

“What do you mean, Seimei?” Hiromasa tried looking over Seimei’s shoulder to read the letter, but Seimei folded it back up. Hiromasa made a playful face, and snatched the letter from Seimei’s fingers to read for himself.

“ _To my darling Seimei…_?” Hiromasa began to read aloud. “Seimei, who’s this from?” Seimei shook his head. Hiromasa turned back to the letter and continued. “ _To my darling Seimei. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? Since we were boys together. I thought it might be nice to have a game. You’ve grown so handsome, I can’t help but want to play with you again…_ Seimei!” Hiromasa’s face betrayed jealousy. “Who is this from?” he thrust the letter back into Seimei’s hand.

Seimei lowered his eyes. “It’s from an old… friend, I think,” he replied.

“A _friend_?” Hiromasa pressed. “He sounds like more than a _friend_ , Seimei,” Hiromasa noted bitterly.

“I think I should go,” Mitsumushi said quietly as she slid out from her seat at the table. “I forgot, I have a ton of errands to do…” and she slunk out of the room, the front door closing behind her as she hastily left. 

“What does the rest of it say?” Hiromasa asked after a while, calming down a little.

Seimei scanned the letter for information. “There’s a riddle,” he explained. “He says he’s left a surprise,” he looked back up at Hiromasa, who had gotten up from his chair and had begun to pace the kitchen. “Hiromasa, if this is who I think it is, he is from many years ago… I have no idea why he wants…”

“To _play_ with you,” Hiromasa finished for him. “Must you?” his eyes were soft, pleading.

“He says that… if I don’t play his game… someone will get hurt.”

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Nomura Mansai as Seimei (Sherlock)

Ito Hideaki as Hiromasa (John)

 

Imai Eriko as Mitsumushi (Mrs. Hudson)

 

Koizumi Kyoko as Chief Aone (Lestrade)

 

Miura Haruma as Hitoshi (Moriarty)


	2. Kako no Yūrei (Ghosts From The Past)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is considerably darker than the other ones in my Onmyoji!Lock series - additionally, in this chapter there is reference to underage consensual and nonconsensual molestation and sex. Nothing is explicitly written, of course, but if that is a triggering topic for you, please don't read on.

The riddle in the letter had sent them to a park near Seimei’s childhood home - once they reached the bench mentioned in the letter, they carefully looked around at the surrounding area for anything that might give away the identity of the sender. Hiromasa’s eyes glanced over at Seimei when he wasn’t looking - _what aren’t you telling me, my love? You already know who it is, don’t you…_

He decided to try his luck. “Seimei,” he ventured softly as they kept watch. “Seimei, do you want to talk about this…?”

Seimei straightened his back and cleared his throat. “Hiromasa, someone is trying to get under my skin,” he explained, eyes zeroing in on a small piece of paper wedged in the branch of a nearby tree. His fingers grazed the surface; the same thick, good quality paper, giving off the same familiar scent of apples. He tugged on Hiromasa’s coat sleeve. “Look,” he urged.

Hiromasa leaned in and read. “ _You found me_ ,” he read quietly. “ _Well done, my beloved Seimei._ ” Hiromasa made a face. “Seimei, this is too much…” He shook his head. “I didn’t know I was the jealous type, but the way he writes to you, it’s just…”

“I’m sorry,” Seimei tried to comfort Hiromasa. “I’ll get this figured out.” He looked at the letter again. “ _I’ve been watching you, Seimei_ ,” he continued. “Y _ou’ve done so well for yourself, haven’t you? Solving crimes, running around the country, keeping the police out of trouble. and you’ve gotten yourself a lovely little toy of your own now, haven’t you? How nice… do you play with him like I used to play with you?_ ” Seimei turned away in disgust as he read the words.

“There’s more, isn’t there?” Hiromasa asked, knowing the answer.

“Yes,” he replied. Hesitant, he continued. “ _It would be a terrible shame if something happened to your new toy, wouldn’t it, Seimei? I cannot help but be jealous… perhaps I should break this  new toy of yours, just like I broke the airplane Daichi made. You remember that, don’t you, Seimei? I was so angry that Daichi had given you such a nice new toy, and you spent all day playing with him… you remember what happened to Daichi, don’t you?_ ”

“Seimei, what… what happened to Daichi?” Hiromasa swallowed hard, afraid. He looked at Seimei, eyes confused, searching. _What have we gotten ourselves into…?_

Seimei took Hiromasa’s arm and they sat down on the bench. After a moment, Seimei took a breath and spoke softly. “We were all really close friends, when we were in junior school. Inseparable, really,” he began, the faintest of smiles on his lips remembering when he was young. “Myself and Daichi, and Hiroki and Hitoshi would always play games together. We sat close to each other in lessons, too - always passing notes and joking around behind the teacher’s back. You’d be hard pressed to tell us apart, if you knew us then. Hitoshi always called himself my best friend, even though I never really felt like I had one back then. He certainly thought _I_ was _his_ best friend, at any rate.”

“The boys from the photo, right?” Hiromasa remembered. _They all looked so sweet and happy,_ he thought. _How could one of those boys have grown up to be so vindictive?_

“Yes,” Seimei confirmed. “One day, Daichi brought a wooden airplane to school. He and his father had spent days and days on it at home, and he wanted to show it off to us. We all played with it that day, and our teacher took that photo of us after lunch. But afterwards, Hitoshi got upset that Daichi and I had gone off to play with the plane together, on our own. The next day, Daichi was found at lunch time - it seemed he had fallen down the school’s main stairs, and he’d hit his head and broken his legs. The plane was smashed to bits. Daichi never admitted what really happened, but I knew it was Hitoshi. We all did. But nothing was done about it, because Daichi never admitted the truth. He left our school shortly after that - I’m sure his parents were upset by the whole thing, and took him to a different school.”

“Oh, Seimei,” Hiromasa shook his head. “How can it be that after all this time… he’s decided to disrupt things?” He looked around, ensuring their privacy, and grasped Seimei’s hand and squeezed it supportively. “Don’t worry, Seimei. We’ll figure this out.”

Seimei shook his head. “I’m afraid it’s more complicated than that…” he leaned against Hiromasa. “He must have been watching me - us, I think - for some time now,” he explained. “He must be upset that you and I have moved in together… he’s upset that _his toy_ has…” 

“...Found someone _else_ to play with,” Hiromasa finished, the words sitting strangely on his tongue. “Seimei… what did he _do_ to you…?”

Seimei closed his eyes and shook his head. “We were young,” he said softly. “I think we really did like each other, in the way that little children believe. He always told me he loved me, and wanted to marry me one day. I thought he was pretty.” he looked into Hiromasa’s eyes. “He…” he paused. “We,” he corrected himself. “We experimented with each other, I guess you could say. It was a long time ago,” he shook his head again, as if trying to dislodge the memory from his brain. “All young kids go through that strange phase, don’t they?” He searched Hiromasa’s eyes for understanding; Hiromasa tried to give it. “He… we never hurt each other,” he continued to explain, watching Hiromasa’s expression change from confused to concerned. “He always told me he loved me. That it was okay to do things like this, because we loved each other. We had to keep everything a secret… he said when we played together like that, it felt good. And it did… I mean, I thought we were just playing… I didn’t know what we were really doing…”

“Oh, Seimei,” Hiromasa drew the other man close, not caring much if anyone in the park saw. A hundred different thoughts swirled in his head, and he tried to calm himself down by rubbing soft circles into the other man’s back. “You were just young kids. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s okay…” he thought for a moment. “Promise me, Seimei…” he kissed the top of the other man’s head. “Promise me that he didn’t hurt you? That he didn’t do anything to you that you didn’t want?”

Seimei thought for a moment. “Hiromasa… there was one time…” he admitted, voice barely above a whisper. “There was one time he didn’t stop.”

Hiromasa’s eyes widened and he held Seimei tighter. “Don’t… don’t say it, Seimei,” he urged quietly, as if pleading with himself. “He hurt you on purpose, didn’t he.”

Seimei was quiet for a moment, and then sat up straight so that he could better meet Hiromasa’s concerned gaze. “We were just kids,” he explained. “I didn’t know how to say no,” he took Hiromasa’s hand. “The summer he hurt me… that was the summer my mother and I had to move away, because our house had grown too expensive to keep after my parents divorced. I never saw him again, after that incident. I suppose it was a blessing.”

Hiromasa’s eyes filled with tears; he pulled Seimei close and hugged him tightly. His eyes darkened. “I’ll kill him,” he growled quietly. “I’ll kill him, Seimei.”

Seimei rubbed circles on Hiromasa’s back. “No, my love…” he looked him in the eye. “Please… promise me you won’t do anything to put a target on your back.”

“Seimei, if he means to hurt you… we must tell the police.” Hiromasa rose from the bench and pulled Seimei up with him, unwilling to let go of his hand. “Please, don’t go after Hitoshi alone. He’s clearly gone mad.”

“Don’t worry, my love,” Seimei curled his fingers delicately at the base of Hiromasa’s neck and whispered in his ear. “I will figure this out.” He breathed in the scent of Hiromasa’s cologne and sighed, allowing the other man’s heartbeat against him to calm his spirit.

 

*

 

That night, though Hiromasa’s strong arms were wrapped protectively around Seimei, the detective was beset by images of the past. His head swam, and he cursed his capacity for memory. _I wish I could forget… but this brain of mine, it won’t let me, will it…?_ He buried his face in his pillow and tried to fall asleep. Thankfully, he soon succeeded; though, his sleep too, was plagued.

_“Come on, Seimei!” the other boys called playfully after him as they ran onto the schoolyard to play. Daichi stood still and beckoned him with his open hand, and Seimei smiled, running to him. Hiroki and Hitoshi, noticing that Daichi had stopped to wait for Seimei, followed suit._

_“I’m coming!” he called after them, quickening his pace. Once he had caught up, Hitoshi took Seimei’s hand and they ran together._

_“Will you play with me after school today?” Hitoshi asked, a bright smile on his dirt-stained face._

_Seimei nodded yes, and felt a strange feeling in his middle that he ignored while the boys all played together._

_—_

_“Hitoshi, what if someone sees?” Seimei whined, trying to keep his voice down. The forest beyond the school was still and quiet - the boys were quite alone, but Seimei was always more cautious than his other friends._

_“There’s no one here but us,” he explained. “Come on. I want to play.”_

_Seimei nodded slowly. “Like last time?” he asked, a hesitant hand on his trouser button. Hitoshi hugged him and pressed their bodies together. Seimei felt something hard in Hitoshi’s pants and gulped nervously. “You’re funny today, Hitoshi…”_

_“I want to play a different way today, Seimei,” he whispered, backing Seimei up against a tree. “Come on, it will be fun.”_

 

_*_

 

Seimei awoke with a start, his heart beating fast. He turned onto his back and wiped his face with his hands, looking over next to him at the gently-snoring Hiromasa. Willing his heartbeat slow down, he reached across the bed and stroked the other man’s hair softly. _Why are you suddenly back in my life now, Hitoshi…? Didn’t you take enough away from me already?_ He closed his eyes, a tear falling onto his cheek. _You hurt Daichi, you hurt me… you took my innocence away from me. And now, you want Hiromasa…? What did I ever do to you? Is this all because I left, that summer?_

He sighed, as if the weight of the world threatened to break his back. _I will find you,_ he resolved. _And once I do, and I stop this… I will never think of you again._

Hiromasa stirred a little under Seimei’s gentle touch. “Seimei…?” he questioned, sleepily. “You can’t sleep?” he slid a little closer to Seimei and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and kissing his cheek and neck. “What can I do to help you relax?”

Seimei sighed, not unhappily. “Tell me you love me, Hiromasa,” he said softly.

Hiromasa smiled and kissed Seimei’s forehead. “I love you, Seimei.”

“Thank you,” he replied in a whisper. “Promise me, you’ll love me forever, Hiromasa…” he curled into the other man’s frame.

“I promise, Seimei.” Hiromasa stroked his lover’s bare back. _Whatever Hitoshi has done to you,_ he swore, _I will protect you from him._


	3. Kakusareta Monogatari (Hidden Stories)

The morning came quickly; Seimei had slept fitfully, and Hiromasa stayed up to try and soothe his lover’s unquiet spirit as they lay together in bed. When the sun at last rose in the sky and its rays snaked into their bedroom, the pair were relieved.

“Let me make you breakfast, Seimei,” Hiromasa offered, lips against his neck. “Perhaps a full stomach and some strong coffee will clear your head.”

“You may be right, Hiromasa,” Seimei managed an honest smile, and he cradled Hiromasa’s cheek in his hand. “How you care for me, though I’ve hid so much from you…” he turned his eyes downcast. “I am sorry, Hiromasa.”

“Don’t apologize, Seimei,” Hiromasa drew him close and pressed soft kisses to his forehead. “This is a painful memory from your past. You will tell me everything when you are ready. When we catch him.”

A kiss.

 

*

 

Hiromasa tried his hand at making a vegetarian omelette for their breakfast, and it was going rather well - the kitchen smelled delicious, and Seimei’s mood seemed to have lightened a little as he watched his lover cooking, bouncing around the small space and singing softly. Just as Hiromasa set about to plating their breakfast, Seimei’s phone began to emit a pinging noise - a text.

Hiromasa looked back at Seimei and put down the pan, his expression having changed completely. “Is it…?”

Seimei looked at the screen and nodded his head. “The number is blocked, of course. But it’s him,” he confirmed. Keeping his eyes fixed on Hiromasa, he unlocked his phone and read the message aloud. “ _My darling Seimei_ ,” he cleared his throat, as if the words were stuck and unwilling to come out. “ _I saw you come out to play yesterday. You brought your new toy though, that wasn’t fair. Here’s another clue, come find me: when we were little, Hiroki got caught shoplifting sweets from this place. You lied to the shopkeeper and covered for him, you naughty boy. Go back to this shop and confess your sin, and find something from our past. Come on, Seimei. Play with me. I’ll give you an hour._ ”

Hiromasa joined Seimei at the kitchen table and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “It seems he intends for you to run around reminiscing,” he observed. “It doesn’t sound as though he wants me to tag along with you.”

Seimei looked at Hiromasa almost pleadingly. “No, Hiromasa, he does not… but,” he reached out and held Hiromasa’s hand. “I confess, I am not altogether willing to face him alone.”

Hiromasa kissed his cheek. “I won’t leave your side, Seimei,” he promised. “We’re a team, after all.” He looked at the abandoned breakfast. “Let’s go, Seimei,” he rose and pulled Seimei up along with him. “I have a feeling Hitoshi is not a patient man.”

 

*

 

Though years and years had passed, Seimei remembered the location of the sweet shop from Hitoshi’s text. It was a small, family-run stall near his old school; in better circumstances, Seimei would have been happy to show off his childhood stomping-grounds to Hiromasa - today, however, they were pressed for time. I _wonder if the same man still works behind the counter,_ Seimei thought. Walking up to the stall, he was a little relieved that it was someone else. He took a deep breath and looked around - _how are you watching me? A hidden camera?_ he turned his attention back to the owner.

“How can I help you?” the elderly owner asked brightly.

“No candy for me this morning, I’m afraid,” he smiled despite is nerves. “You’ve no idea who I am, but… when I was around six or seven years old, a friend of mine took a chocolate without paying. And the previous owner, back then, accused him of stealing it,” he explained, watching the man’s confused expression. “And I lied for my friend, because I did not want him to get into trouble. I told the owner that he’d been carrying that chocolate in his pocket all day.” 

The owner’s eyes softened, and he smiled. “Oh, that’s quite alright,” he offered warmly. “Little children don’t always make the right choices.”

Seimei’s phone vibrated.

 _Ask for forgiveness_ , the text read.

Seimei swallowed hard. “Do you…” he hesitated, and looked up at the old man. “Do you forgive me, sir?” he asked.

The owner shook his head, surprised by how contrite this young man was being. “Of course I do,” he smiled. “Please don’t fret.” He looked at the two young men and smiled. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like something sweet, after you’ve come all this way just to say that?” he motioned to a row of small bags full of homemade marshmallows. Seimei and Hiromasa looked at each other for a moment before agreeing, and paying for a bag each. Just as they were about to take their leave, Seimei’s phone began to vibrate in his hand once again.

_Turn the corner. I’ve left you a little something._

Seimei showed the text to Hiromasa, whose back immediately straightened and tensed. The pair said their thanks and goodbye to the shop owner and peered around the corner of the stall. There, nestled between small trash bags, was an old teddy bear. Seimei seemed to recognize it immediately, and he knelt down to pick it up. He gathered the raggedy toy in his arms and stayed still a moment.

“Seimei…?” Hiromasa questioned, confused. “Whose bear is that?” 

“It’s… mine,” Seimei replied after a moment. “I thought I’d lost it, when I was little.”

Hiromasa knelt beside Seimei and patted his back. “Why would he have left it for you?”

Seimei thought a moment. “This confirms it,” he thought aloud. “It really must be Hitoshi, after all… Hiroki’s mother bought this for me on my birthday, when I’d turned seven. All our mothers knew that mine wasn’t able to buy me anything nice for my birthday, after my father left us. So she bought it for me instead. I took this bear everywhere; but…”

“Hitoshi was jealous of how much you loved that bear, wasn’t he?” Hiromasa said slowly, finishing the thought for him.

“I never knew what became of it,” Seimei admitted, hugging it tightly. “He must be sending me a message. He wants…” Seimei paused. “He wants me to know that he can take away and give back the things I love, only if he wants to.”

“That includes me, doesn’t it…?” Hiromasa realized, running a hand through his hair. “Seimei, please tell me you’ve spoken to the police about this.”

“Don’t worry, Hiromasa,” Seimei stood, and helped the other man to his feet. “I have a plan.”

 _That doesn’t answer my question Seimei, and you know it._ Despite everything, Hiromasa knew not to press the issue further, and did not give voice to his concern.

The pair decided to have breakfast at last, and rounded the corner towards a coffee shop nearby. Once seated, the tall partitions shielding them from public view helped the men relax at least a little, and they entwined their legs together under the table. They did not speak; what else was there to say? Neither man knew how to fill the silence between them. Sounds of office workers coming in for their caffeine fix wafted through the shop, and the white noise helped calm their spirits. They drank their coffees, and poked quietly at their breakfast - their hunger suddenly having left them.

“Seimei, we will find him,” Hiromasa offered at last. “Please, will you promise me that you will tell me what you need…?” he looked into the other man’s eyes. “Now is not the time to keep your feelings from me.”

Seimei managed a little smile. “I promise, Hiromasa.” The pair shared a look of understanding.

Then, Seimei’s phone vibrated on the table. A phone call. Hiromasa nodded, singling his readiness. He briefly squeezed Seimei’s hand. Luckily, Seimei was able to record phone conversations; a little trick he often found very useful in his line of work. He enabled the recording app before answering.

“Hello?” Seimei answered, voice as measured as he could manage.

“Hello, my darling,” the voice on the other end was smooth as silk, almost mocking. “I see you found the little gift I left you.”

 _I know that voice,_ Seimei realized. _So it really is you after all._ He decided to risk it. “Hitoshi, why are you doing all of this?” he kept his eyes fixed on Hiromasa. “What have I done to you to have turned you on me like this?”

Laughter on the other end; Seimei shivered. “I’m glad you figured out it was me,” the voice cooed. “I would have been so cross with you if you still hadn’t realized.” 

“Hitoshi, please… stop.” Seimei’s voice almost begged.

“Ah… there’s a sentence I have not heard in a long time, my Seimei,” Hitoshi teased. “You asking me nicely to stop.” More laughter. “But I won’t, Seimei. Not until I get what I want from you.” A pause. “Don’t you miss me?”

“No,” Seimei took a deep breath. “I don’t miss you, Hitoshi,” Seimei replied firmly, eyes still transfixed on Hiromasa, who had leaned in to hear the conversation. “Just what is it you want?”

Hitoshi seemed to think it over. “I want to play with you again, Seimei. I’ve grown lonely. All our friends have grown up and forgotten me. But you were always special, weren’t you, Seimei? Everyone always loved you. I loved you.”

Seimei shook his head, as if trying to clear his mind of the echoing voice of Hitoshi in his ears. “Hitoshi, we’re not children any more,” Seimei tried to remain calm. “So many years have passed. Don’t you realize what it was that we _did_ with each other? What you… what _you_ did to _me_ …?” He looked at Hiromasa, his eyes begging to be understood. _Please don’t hate me, Hiromasa. Don’t be cross at me for keeping this from you…_

Hiromasa looked around quickly before taking Seimei’s hand in his and gently running his fingers over his knuckles and lifelines. _I’m right here,_ he tried to say with his eyes. _I’m not going to leave you._

“I think it’s time we meet again, don’t you, Seimei?” Hitoshi cooed menacingly. “One last riddle. Come see me at our favourite little forest hideaway. You know the place. Remember how we used to play with each other when no one was looking?”

Seimei swallowed hard. “I know it.”

“And come alone, Seimei. I don’t really feel like sharing you.” With that, Hitoshi hung up; Seimei slammed his phone down on the table, surprising even himself with the force of it. He covered his face with his hands, and sighed deeply, threatening to cry. Hiromasa quickly moved to sit next to him and wrapped his arms around the other man. In the safe embrace of his lover, Seimei began to sob quietly.

“Seimei, it’s going to be alright,” Hiromasa tried to reassure his detective. “I won’t leave your side. We will catch him,” he kissed the top of Seimei’s head. “I swear, if he touches on hair on your head, I’ll kill him.”


	4. Monogatari o Kakinaosu (Rewrite The Story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, I included a few favourite lines from both the original Sherlock Holmes stories as well as the Onmyoji films - can you spot them? :)

It was decided that since Hitoshi wanted to meet with Seimei alone, that Hiromasa would follow anyway, but only up to a point; Hiromasa would simply not hear of allowing Seimei go to meet him on his own. “You are not coming,” Seimei insisted. “Then you are not going,” Hiromasa countered. “I will not let you face this maniac alone.”

 

*

 

Seimei approached the forest beyond his old school. Even though so many years had passed, he fancied that it still smelled just the same; Hiromasa had hung back by the main road, phone in hand and at the ready should Seimei call for help. Seimei slowly made his way through the lush green grass, overgrown and un-tended to with the passage of time - he could have found his way through the woods with his eyes closed, the memory was so deeply burned into his mind. He could hear Hitoshi’s youthful laughter echo in his ears; and he cursed himself for not being able to forget his face. _How did it come to this?_ He pleaded, looking up at the sky. _We were so young and stupid. So innocent… and you… why did you touch me like that? We didn’t even know what love was…_

He reached a clearing, and his pace slowed as he neared a familiar tree. _This is the spot, isn’t it? Where have you gone, Hitoshi…? I’m here._ Seimei’s eyes darted around, taking in the surroundings and trying to catch a glimpse of where Hitoshi might be hiding. He leaned against the tree and sighed. “This isn’t a game, Hitoshi,” he said aloud, wondering if the other man could hear him. “I’m not laughing.”

His phone began to ring. It was Hiromasa. “Hiromasa? Is everything alright?” Seimei asked, wondering why he would call.

The line was silent for a moment. “Hiromasa?” he asked again.

“I told you to come alone, Seimei,” Hitoshi’s voice replied smoothly from the other end. 

“Hitoshi! What have you done…?” Seimei froze. “Where are you? Where is Hiromasa?”

“So many questions, Seimei.” Laughter on the other end. “I feel like teaching you a lesson. Why don’t you come to class, Seimei. Lunchtime is almost over. You remember where it is, don’t you?”

Seimei’s jaw clenched. “I remember,” he replied.

“Good,” Hitoshi cooed menacingly. “Don’t be late for class.”

 

*

 

Hitoshi hung up on Seimei and walked back over to where Hiromasa sat, tied to a school chair. He leaned in close and slipped Hiromasa’s phone into his shirt pocket, fingers lingering against his strong chest.

“The great detective is on his way,” he teased, bitterly. “You know, up close,” he took Hiromasa’s chin in his hand and forced him to look him in the eye. “You really are quite handsome. I see why Seimei likes to keep you around.”

Hiromasa gritted his teeth. “Don’t touch me,” he hissed, jerking his face away from Hitoshi’s touch. “Why are you doing this, after all this time?” He struggled against his ties, but could not move. 

Hitoshi straightened and took a step back, crossing his arms. “I miss playing with him,” he replied, almost honestly.

“You enjoy tormenting him, don’t you?” Hiromasa could see it in his eyes. “Why? What is it all for? Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” He dared to look him in the eye. “Have you no remorse for what you did to him? Why must you come back into his life, even now?”

“You’re not enough for him!” Hitoshi spat back, pacing angrily. “You just bumped into him one day! I’ve known him since he was a child, since we were children together. I loved him! We loved each other—”

“No, Hitoshi, we didn’t.” Seimei’s voice cut through the still classroom as he slid open the door. He was panting. He burst into the room and knelt beside Hiromasa. “We were young. We didn’t know what real love was.” He stared daggers at Hitoshi. “You hurt me, Hitoshi. You hurt me, and I’ll never get that innocence back. Why have you done this? All of this…?” He looked Hiromasa over and took his face in his hands, kissing him. “Are you hurt, my love?” he asked frantically.

“No, Seimei, I’m fine,” Hiromasa smiled softly, despite the circumstances. “I’m fine.”

Seimei glared at Hitoshi. “And you…” he pointed a finger at the other man, and felt bile rising in his throat. _He’s smiling? Really?_ “You’re lucky he’s not hurt,” he said, resting a protective hand on his thigh. “If you had harmed even a hair on his head, I would not hesitate to kill you.”

“How noble you are, my darling,” Hitoshi laughed, and stepped closer and caressed Seimei’s cheek. Seimei instinctively flinched away under the other man’s touch.

Seimei rested a protective hand on Hiromasa’s thigh. “I’m not your darling,” he said slowly. “Not any more.”

Hitoshi scoffed. “He’s just an office worker, Seimei.” 

Seimei glared at him. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Come now, Seimei,” Hitoshi pulled Seimei to his feet and held him close, his grip tight enough that Seimei found it difficult to slip from his embrace. He whispered in his ear, “don’t you remember how we used to play…?” he ran a hand along Seimei’s trouser leg and rested on the button. “I can still hear your cute little giggle when I unzipped your school shorts… kissing in the forest…” 

“Get off me!” Seimei roared, pushing Hitoshi off of him at last. Just then, Chief Aone and a handful of her officers burst through the schoolroom door and surrounded the men.

“Hands up!” She ordered. Her officers closed in on Hitoshi and maneuvered his arms behind his back. An officer helped Hiromasa out of his restraints, and he immediately flung himself into Seimei’s arms.

“Seimei, you haven’t played by the rules,” Hitoshi laughed. “I’m so disappointed.”

“You’re insane,” Hiromasa shook his head, massaging his wrist where he’d been tied. Seimei turned to face Hitoshi and said confidently, “I called in a favour with Chief Aone,” he grinned. “It seems that stalking is quite the felony.” He waved his phone in his face. “And I have all the evidence I need to put you away for a long time.”

The officers walked Hitoshi out - he kept his eyes fixed on Seimei and laughed the whole way down the corridor. Aone stayed behind to wrap things up with the men.

“I wish you’d called me sooner, Seimei,” Aone sighed, going over her notes. “I would have been able to put a surveillance on the two of you and we could have avoided this whole thing.” She patted his shoulder. “But you’ve always liked doing things on your own, don’t you?”

Seimei smiled a little, despite the situation. “I’m sorry, Tsukuyomi,” he said honestly. “I’ll remember for the next time.” He bent his head in apology and thanks. “I’ll come down to the station with you now and sort everything out.”

Aone shook her head. “No, no,” she smiled. “Take Hiromasa home, I’ve got what I need for now. You’ve been through a lot.” She looked at Hiromasa and smiled sympathetically. “Just send me the files you’ve collected, alright? I’ll work through them myself and if I need you, I’ll call you.”

“Thank you,” Seimei replied. “Hiromasa, are you sure you’re alright? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

Hiromasa shook his head, eyes filled with tears. “I’m fine, Seimei. Take me home.”

 

*

 

Back in the quiet stillness of their room, Hiromasa gently massaged Seimei’s shoulders, rubbing soothing, repetitive circles along his skin, hoping to relax him.

“Seimei,” Hiromasa whispered, kissing his cheek softly. “Seimei, are you alright? You’ve been so quiet, since we got home.” _What are you thinking about, my love?_

Seimei sighed deeply and tilted his head back for Hiromasa to kiss him properly. “I’m sorry, Hiromasa,” he turned onto his side and held him close. “I’m sorry for everything…” 

“Shh, Seimei, it’s alright,” Hiromasa comforted him. “Please don’t apologize.”

“No, Hiromasa, I must,” he explained. “I suppose I still have so very many secrets… things I haven’t told you. Things I thought it best to keep buried. I didn’t know Hitoshi would come back, and make me face… make me face all of this. And bring you into it. If he even tried to hurt you, I…”

Hiromasa took Seimei’s chin in his hand and kissed him softly. “He didn’t hurt me, Seimei,” Hiromasa reassured him. “I am fine. And so are you,” he smiled against Seimei’s lips. “He can’t hurt us now.”

“Hiromasa…” Seimei melted into another kiss. “I am sorry to have kept these secrets from you…” he sighed.

“Let’s stay up all night, Seimei,” Hiromasa smiled, sighing into his neck. “And by the time the sun comes up, let us have no more secrets.” He kissed along the smooth skin of Seimei’s neck and ran his hand along his bare chest. “Seimei… can I…?” he looked into his lover’s eyes, searching for permission. “All of this must have brought up some awful memories for you…” he said softly. “If you don’t want me to touch you, please tell me. The last thing I want is to hurt you…”

Seimei’s eyes filled with tears, and he let them fall silently down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Hiromasa’s neck and buried his head in his neck. “Hiromasa…” he began to weep. “I love you more than anything in this world… this whole episode with Hitoshi has brought back so many awful memories,” he paused to wipe the tears from his face. “I want…” he kissed Hiromasa slowly, deliberately. “I want you to help me erase those memories… please…” he kissed him again. “Please rid me of them… write new ones into my skin, my Hiromasa…” Seimei’s voice was soft and pleading, and made Hiromasa’s heart ache.

Hiromasa melted into the other man’s embrace, and felt his body responding to the other man’s touch. He rolled on top of Seimei and kissed him hard, caressing the soft skin of his cheeks. “As you wish, Seimei…” he whispered in his ear. “I will make it so that every last trace of that man has left your skin.” He tilted Seimei’s chin up and kissed down his neck and chest, taking his time. He slowly, gingerly parted Seimei’s white thighs and kissed along the soft skin, leaving little bruises where he bit gently. Seimei arched his back instinctively and inhaled sharply when Hiromasa slipped a finger inside, probing in and out slowly. With his free hand he took Seimei and began to stroke, making him squirm and shake in delight. “Seimei… Seimei… you’re so beautiful like this…” Hiromasa whispered lovingly as he climbed back up the bed to kiss him.

“Hiromasa…” Seimei breathed, taking his face in his hands and crashing their lips together. “What did I ever do in this life or the last to deserve you?” He rolled his hips into Hiromasa’s and pulled their bodies close. “Hiromasa, please…” he bit Hiromasa’s lip as he kissed him, eyes heavy with desire.

Hiromasa grinned against Seimei’s lips and pushed himself inside, forcing a moan from Seimei’s kiss-swollen mouth. Hiromasa began to thrust slowly, taking his time and pressed their foreheads together. “My Seimei… my Seimei…” he whispered rhythmically, in time with his movements. “I will make you forget that man…” he thrust harder, faster in response to Seimei’s satisfied exhalations. Seimei wrapped his legs around Hiromasa’s hips, begging him to push deeper. Hiromasa obeyed, and he let out a gravelly roar of delight when Seimei dug his nails into his back.

“Please… Hiromasa… come into me…!” Seimei pulled Hiromasa into a deep kiss, rolling his hips and grasping fistfuls of Hiromasa’s hair. He did not need to be asked twice; Hiromasa was nearly at his limit. He continued to thrust in and out, his pace quickening as Seimei continued to pull on his hair. He felt himself spill into Seimei at last, and his thighs shuddered in orgasm. Seimei clutched at the sheets beneath him as he, too, felt the hot liquid pour from inside him and he pulled Hiromasa close in a hungry kiss.

“My beautiful detective…” Hiromasa cooed lovingly, kissing along his jaw and neck and tasting the saltiness of his sweat; he found a tender spot on his neck by his shoulder and bit down, intent on leaving a mark. “You’re all mine…”

“All yours, Hiromasa,” Seimei wrapped his arms around Hiromasa’s neck and kissed the top of his head, uncurling his legs from around the other man’s waist. “All yours.”

 


End file.
